Disordered breathing refers to a wide spectrum of respiratory conditions that involve disruption of the normal respiratory cycle. Although disordered breathing typically occurs during sleep, the disordered breathing may also occur while the patient is awake. Respiratory disruption can be particularly serious for patients concurrently suffering from cardiovascular deficiencies, such as congestive heart failure. Unfortunately, disordered breathing is often undiagnosed. If left untreated, the effects of disordered breathing may result in serious health consequences for the patient.
Disordered breathing may be classified based on its etiology. One type of disordered breathing, denoted obstructive disordered breathing, occurs when the patient's airway is obstructed by the collapse of soft tissue in the rear of the throat. Central disordered breathing is caused by a derangement of the central nervous system control of respiration. The patient may cease to breathe when control signals from the brain to the respiratory muscles are absent or interrupted. Disordered breathing of mixed origin is a combination of the central and obstructive types.
Apnea is a fairly common form of disordered breathing characterized by periods of interrupted breathing. The cessation of breathing may occur repeatedly during sleep, sometimes hundreds of times a night and sometimes for a minute or longer. In addition to apnea, other types of disordered respiration have been identified, including hypopnea (shallow breathing), tachypnea (rapid breathing), hyperpnea (heavy breathing), dyspnea (labored breathing), and orthopnea (difficulty breathing lying down). Combinations of the disordered respiratory cycles described above may be observed, including, for example, in periodic breathing and Cheyne-Stokes respiration (CSR). Periodic breathing is characterized by cyclic respiratory patterns that may exhibit rhythmic rises and falls in tidal volume. Cheyne-Stokes respiration is a specific form of periodic breathing wherein the tidal volume decreases, resulting in apneic intervals. The breathing interruptions of periodic breathing and CSR may be associated with central apnea, or may be obstructive in nature.
Cheyne-Stokes respiration and other forms of disordered breathing are frequently observed in patients with congestive heart failure (CHF). Heart failure refers to a clinical syndrome in which cardiac function causes a below normal cardiac output that can fall below a level adequate to meet the metabolic demand of peripheral tissues. Heart failure may present itself as congestive heart failure (CHF) due to the accompanying venous and pulmonary congestion. Disordered breathing is associated with an increased risk of accelerated CHF progression.
Effective approaches to treat disordered breathing are needed. The present invention fulfills these and other needs, and addresses other deficiencies of prior art implementations and techniques.